RATEL'S
RATEL'S is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Pro Wrestling NOAH. It was formed on February 21, 2017 by Daisuke Harada, HAYATA, Tadasuke and YO-HEY. It was formed after the disbanding of Momo no Seishun Tag and the conclusion of the NOAH storyline with Suzuki-gun. YO-HEY would leave the stable on December 16, 2018, after turning on Harada, followed by HAYATA, who rejoined RATEL'S days later, while YO-HEY returned to RATEL'S in May 2019. HAYATA and Tadasuke were the first members to bring an accomplishment to the stable winning the Dove Pro Wrestling's One Night Tag Team Tournament and later HAYATA would win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. History On December 5. 2016 Pro Wrestling NOAH announced the end of the Suzuki-gun storyline after NJPW pulled all of its wrestlers. Then the NOAH's president Masayuki Uchida allowed freelance wrestlers to compete in NOAH to rebuild the promotion. The freelance wrestlers that started to compete in NOAH where YO-HEY, HAYATA, Hi69 and Rionne Fujiwara. Later in January 2017 YO-HEY and HAYATA defeated Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. After the match, YO-HEY and Hayata stated that they wanted a match for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. This led to a feud for the vacant titles. At the same time on February 14 after Atsushi Kotoge defeated Daisuke Harada in a singles match Momo no Seishun Tag formally disbanded. On February 18 YO-HEY and HAYATA would failed to capture the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions losing to Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. After the match, Harada reunited with Tadasuke as the two stepped forward to challenge newly crowned GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. Three days later, Harada and Tadasuke came together with HAYATA and YO-HEY to form a new stable named RATEL's. On March 12, Harada and Tadasuke unsuccessfully challenged Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori to the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships. On March 25 RATEL'S faced XX and Hitoshi Kumano and Hajime Ohara in a two out of three falls eight-man tag team match. During the match, HAYATA pinned the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion Ohara to get the first fall. Ratel's ended up winning the match with Harada hitting Hi69 with the Katayama German Suplex to get the win. After the match in a backstage interview, HAYATA challenged Ohara into a title match. This led on May 27 HAYATA defeating Ohara to become the new GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion. After the match he would be challenged by Taiji Ishimori into a title match at the Great Voyage in Fukushima. On June 25 at the Great Voyage in Fukushima, HAYATA would lose the title to Ishimori. In July RATEL'S took part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, they would be splitted in two teams with Harada teaming with Tadasuke and HAYATA teaming with YO-HEY. Harada and Tadasuke would finish the tournament with four wins and three losses and HAYATA and YO-HEY with five wins and two losses advancing to the finals. In the finals they defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the tournament. On August 26 HAYATA and YO-HEY defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On September 3, Noah officially announced that HAYATA, YO-HEY and Tadasuke had signed an exclusive contract with the promotion, ending their days as a freelancer. On October 1 Harada defeated Ishimori to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. On January 27, 2018 HAYATA and YO-HEY lost the titles to Ishimori and Hi69. RATEL'S would produce their own event on June 30 at Shinkiba 1stRING in Tokyo. From July 7 to July 31, RATEL'S were divided in two teams to take part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, with Harada teaming with Tadasuke and HAYATA teaming with YO-HEY. Harada and Tadasuke were victorious in the head-to-head match between the teams. HAYATA and YO-HEY advanced to the finals of the tournament with a record of four wins and two losses, while Harada and Tadasuke finished close behind with three wins and three losses. On August 5, HAYATA and YO-HEY defeated Hitoshi Kumano and Hajime Ohara in the finals to win the tournament for a second consecutive year. On October 30 Harada lost the title to Kotaro Suzuki, but regained on December 16 at Great Voyage in Yokohama vol.2, with the stipulation that if Harada had lost the match, RATEL'S would have had to disband. Afterwards, YO-HEY turned on Harada and sided with Suzuki and Yoshinari Ogawa. On February 1, 2019 HAYATA would also serve ties with the stable and sided with YO-HEY only turn on them days later. On March 10, HAYATA and Tadasuke unsuccessfully challenged Suzuki and Ogawa while Harada lost the title to Minoru Tanaka. On May 19, YO-HEY returned to RATEL'S, after Stinger turned on him, due to YO-HEY aming to win with HAYATA their third Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League which they would in the finals to Suzuki and Ogawa in the finals. On July 28, HAYATA defeated RATEL'S stablemate Tadasuke to win the 2019 Global Junior League. From June until July, all members of RATEL'S took part in the 2019 Global Junior League, with Harada, Tadasuke and YO-HEY all wrestling in block A, while HAYATA wrestled in block B. Tadasuke and HAYATA were the only ones who advanced to the finals of the tournament, while Harada finished fourth and YO-HEY in third place. On July 28, HAYATA defeated Tadasuke in the finals to win the tournament. On August 4 at Departure, HAYATA defeated Minoru Tanaka to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship for his second time. On September 16, Harada lost the IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship to Atsushi Kotoge. On October 3, it was announced that RATEL'S would promote their second event on November 24 at Shinkiba 1stRing. On November 2 at Noah the Best 2019, Harada and Tadasuke defeated Kotaro Suzuki and Yoshinari Ogawa to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Later that night, HAYATA's successful defense of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship against YO-HEY marked a clean sweep for RATEL'S, who left Noah the Best 2019 holding all junior heavyweight championships in Pro Wrestling Noah. On November 16, Harada defeated Kotoge to regain the IPW;UK Junior Heavyweight Championship. On November 26, Harada and Tadasuke lost the GHC Junior Tag Team Championship to Kotoge and Suzuki. On January 4, 2020 at New Sunrise, HAYATA lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship to Yoshinari Ogawa. Later that month, all members of RATEL'S took part in the 2020 Global Junior League, wrestling in separate round-robin blocks. HAYATA finished second in his block of four, Tadasuke and YO-HEY finished third in their block of four. Meanwhile, Harada won his block with a record of one win and two draws, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. On January 30, Harada first defeated Hajime Ohara in the semifinals and then Dick Togo in the finals to win the 2019 Global Jr. League. Members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 gridcolor:black start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:leader value:red legend:Leader id:RATEL'S value:purple legend:RATEL'S BarData = bar:Harada text:Harada bar:HAYATA text:HAYATA bar:Tadasuke text:Tadasuke bar:YO-HEY text:YO-HEY PlotData= width:11 bar:Harada from:02/21/2017 till:end color:leader width:5 bar:Harada from:02/21/2017 till:end color:RATEL'S bar:HAYATA from:02/21/2017 till:02/01/2019 color:RATEL'S bar:HAYATA from:02/24/2019 till:end color:RATEL'S bar:Tadasuke from:02/21/2017 till:end color:RATEL'S bar:YO-HEY from:02/21/2017 till:12/16/2018 color:RATEL'S bar:YO-HEY from:05/19/2019 till:end color:RATEL'S }} In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **'HAYATA and YO-HEY' ***Double superckick into a seated opponent ***Wheelbarrow facebuster/ cutter combination Championships and accomplishments *'Dove Pro Wrestling' **Dove Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – HAYATA **One Night Tag Team Tournament (2017) – HAYATA and Tadasuke *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times, inaugural, current) – Harada **IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2018) – Harada *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (4 times) – HAYATA (2) and Harada (2) **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – HAYATA and YO-HEY (1) and Harada and Tadasuke (1) **Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2017, 2018) – HAYATA and YO-HEY **Global Junior League (2019) – HAYATA **Global Junior League (2020) – Harada Gallery |-| Gallery= RATEL'S members.jpeg|The Original Members of RATEL'S RATLES.jpg|The Original Logo of RATEL'S ratel's junior.jpg|RATEL'S with the GHC Junior Heavyweight and GHC Junior Tag Team Champions ratel'sturn.jpg|YO-HEY after turning on RATEL'S ratel's4.jpg|RATEL'S after YO-HEY's exile ratel's5.jpg|RATEL'S after YO-HEY rejoined the stable |-| Members= Harada.jpg|Daisuke Harada Tadasuke.jpg|Tadasuke HAYATA.jpg|HAYATA YO-HEY.jpg|YO-HEY |-| Champions= HayataGHCjr.jpg|HAYATA as GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion HAYOghc.jpg|HAYATA and YO-HEY as the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Haradaghcjr.jpg|Daisuke Harada as GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion in his first reign as part of RATEL'S Haradaghcjrratels2.png|Daisuke Harada as GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion in his second reign as part of RATEL'S IPWJuniorHarada.jpg|Daisuke Harada as IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Champion HaradaSukeGHC.JPG|Tadasuke and Daisuke Harada as the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions |-| Accomplishments= HAYATAYO-HEYJRLEAGUE.jpg|HAYATA and YO-HEY as the winners of the 2017 Global Jr. Heavyweight Tag League HAYATAYO-HEYJRLEAGUE2.jpg|HAYATA and YO-HEY as the winners of the 2018 Global Jr. Heavyweight Tag League Hayatajuniorleague.jpeg|HAYATA as the winner of the 2019 Global Junior League haradajuniorleague2.jpeg|Harada as the winner of the 2020 Global Junior League References Category:Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units Category:Dove Pro Wrestling Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables